Itachi Loves Pink
by AyumeNatsuki
Summary: "Eh, anak baru itu aneh banget deh. Peralatan sekolahnya kok serba pink ya?" "Padahal dia kan cakep plus cool juga. Tapi kasihan ya kepribadiannya melenceng."
1. KEMBALILAH KE KONOHA

Disclaimer : Kak Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : "_Eh, anak baru itu aneh banget deh. Peralatan sekolahnya kok serba pink ya?_"  
"_Padahal dia kan cakep plus cool juga. Tapi kasihan ya kepribadiannya melenceng._"

Pairing : That's a secret for now

Warning : Sad, family, kagak sesuai sama kaidah kalimat efektif, gaje ending,

miss typo(s) anytime anywhere, and don't forget

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ READERS ;)

HAPPY READING MINNA :D

* (for this chapter, the title is a secret too) *

By : Ayume Natsuki

...-o0o-…

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1 : KEMBALILAH KE KONOHA

Pagi yang cerah dengan udara yang sejuk. Terlihat seorang pemuda keren dengan rambut biru donker panjangnya dan mata onyx yang terlihat masih enggan untuk beraktifitas. Itachi, nama pemuda tersebut, sedang menuruni anak tangga dengan malasnya.

"Aniki, sudah bangun", sapa seseorang yang mirip sekali dengan Itachi namun terlihat lebih muda. Itachi yang melihat bocah tersebut masih mengenakan piyama dan handuk yang ia selempangkan begitu saja di bahunya serta rambut pantat ayamnya yang masih acak-acakan langsung saja menyahut.

"Cepat mandi Sasuke, aku tunggu 15 menit lagi."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke langsung masuk kamar mandi dengan langkah yang dipercepat. Dia sudah paham karakter kakaknya. Kata-kata Itachi barusan berarti kalau Sasuke melebihi batas waktu maka dia akan ditinggal oleh Itachi ke sekolah, karena Itachi sudah rapi mengenakan seragam SMAnya.

Pukul 6.00 pagi, Itachi sedang mengunci pintu rumahnya.

"Kenapa berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, aniki?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengikuti kakaknya menuju mobil namun dengan tangan yang masih saja sibuk merapikan dasinya.

"Aku tidak mau kau terlambat", Itachi menjawab dan kemudian terdengar suara pintu mobil yang ditutup di kedua sisinya.

"Tapi aku belum sempat sarapan."

Itachi segera meluncurkan mobil sedan hitam metalik kesayangannya dengan mulus.

"Ambil bekal makanan di tas aniki. Sekolah di Konoha ini lebih ketat peraturannya daripada di Suna, Sasuke."

Sasuke segera mengambil bekal makanan di tas kakaknya yang terletak di samping tempat Sasuke duduk. Sasuke duduk di kursi belakang. Entah mengapa ia tidak suka duduk di samping kakaknya di depan sana. Berangkat ke sekolah pagi-pagi begini bukanlah sebuah halangan yang berarti bagi Itachi untuk memasak bekal untuk dirinya sendiri dan juga untuk adiknya tercinta. Sungguh kakak yang perhatian dan pengertian. Sasuke memicingkan sebelah matanya karena melihat pemandangan aneh di dalam tas kakaknya. Namun, Sasuke tidak ambil pusing atas keganjilan ini.

"Memangnya SMP di sini masuknya jam berapa, aniki?" Sasuke membuka pembicaraan kembali.

"Setengah tujuh."

"Pagi sekali?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke tidak sempat terjawab karena Itachi memberhentikan mobilnya di depan gerbang sekolah yang terlihat mewah. Itachi segera turun diikuti dengan Sasuke yang masih heran. Ini sekolah atau istana?

Itachi segera menuju ruang guru dan bertemu dengan wali kelas baru Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian Itachi berpamitan karena sekolahnya akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Meskipun SMP dan SMA Konoha bersebelahan, Itachi tidak ingin terlambat di hari pertamanya sekolah di sekolah baru.

"Terima kasih Kakashi-sensei. Saya pamit dulu karena sebentar lagi sekolah saya akan dimulai."

"Baiklah Itachi-san. Saya harap Sasuke-kun senang sekolah di sini."

"Ya semoga saja. Sasuke, tunggu aniki di depan gerbang sepulang sekolah nanti."

Itachi menyentuh dahi Sasuke pelan dengan telunjuknya dan diikuti ekspresi cemberut dari adiknya sebelum Itachi pergi.

"Kakakmu itu sangat menyayangimu ya, Sasuke?"

"Aku rasa tidak."

Kakashi hanya tertawa kecil melihat Sasuke dan segera menuju ruang kelas tempatnya mengajar yang tentu saja menjadi ruang kelas baru bagi Sasuke.

Meskipun Sasuke sudah SMP kelas 1, Itachi masih saja menganggapnya sebagai bocah yang manja. Karena Sasuke memang manja kepada Itachi meskipun tidak secara terang-terangan.

.

.

SELAMAT DATANG

SMA NEGERI 1 KONOHA

Itachi segera memarkirkan mobilnya lalu sedikit berlari agar ia tidak terlambat sampai kelas. Sesampainya di depan ruang guru ia sedikit terengah-engah. Salah satu guru yang hendak keluar dari ruangan tersebut menyapa Itachi.

"Uchiha Itachi?"

"Iya, maaf Anda siapa?"

"Aku Minato. Kenapa terburu-buru begitu?"

"Oh, jadi Anda Minato-sensei. Wali kelas 12-IPA 1? Maaf saya belum melihat Anda kemarin."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf Itachi. Kemarin saya ada diklat guru di luar kota jadi tidak bisa menemuimu saat berkunjung ke sini. Mari saya antar ke kelas. Kebetulan sekarang waktu saya untuk mengajar di kelas 12-IPA 1."

"Sensei tahu nama saya dari mana?" tanya Itachi sembari berjalan berdampingan dengan wali kelas barunya.

"Sebelumnya aku turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya ayahmu."

"Dari mana sensei tahu soal ayah saya?"

"Dulu kami satu SMA, dan kebetulan SMA kami ya di sini. Jadi pertanyaan tentang 'dari mana aku tahu namamu' itu sepertinya tidak perlu aku jelaskan lagi."

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di kelas yang dituju. Minato masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam kelas yang berisi lebih kurang 31 siswa itu. Setelah memberi salam, Minato segera mempersilakan Itachi untuk masuk ke kelas. Terlihat para siswa di dalam yang saling berkasak-kusuk ria.

"Selamat pagi. Namaku Itachi, lebih tepatnya Uchiha Itachi. Salam kenal."

1 detik

2 detik

"Apa dia bilang? Uchiha?"

3 detik

4 detik

"Kyaaaaaaa! Uchiha-san, duduk di sebelahkuuu!"

"Tidaaaakk! Dia hanya boleh sebangku denganku."

"Denganku saja!"

"Jangan sentuh diaa!"

"Memangnya kau siapa?"

"Uchiha-san hanya pantas denganku. Benar kan Uchiha-san?"

"Eh?" Itachi kaget setengah mati. Teman-teman perempuan barunya tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya di depan kelas. Dan sekarang yang terjadi adalah perang 'menjambak rambut' khas para wanita. Melihat ini, Minato-sensei yang sedari tadi hanya bisa sweat drop, segera mengambil sempritan dan berteriak "OFF SIDE!"

#dhuaakk!

Aduh gomen reader ada sedikit gangguan, back to the story (author habis dilempar meja guru (?) sama Minato-sensei).

Minato segera berdehem sekeras mungkin dan secara tiba-tiba para semut (baca : siswi) yang mengerubungi gula (baca : Itachi) kembali ke asal mereka.

"Kau boleh duduk pojok depan bersama Kisame, Itachi-san", begitulah petuah sang wali kelas dan Itachi segera melejit ke bangku yang telah ditunjuk oleh senseinya.

Author yakin 100% kalau Sasuke juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti Itachi di kelas barunya.

.

.

.

Teeeeett! Teeeeeet!

Pelajaran Fisika yang diberikan oleh Minato-sensei begitu mudahnya diterima oleh Uchiha sulung yang satu ini. Sehingga bel istirahat terdengar membosankan di telinganya. Pemandangan berbeda akan kalian lihat pada seisi kelas ini yang hampir kosong hanya dalam hitungan detik.

"Kau tidak ke kantin seperti yang lain, Uchiha-san?" Kisame mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Hn, aku tidak lapar." Sahut Itachi jujur sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya pada tangan yang ia lipat di atas meja.

"Uchiha-san tidak istirahat?"

Dengan malas, Itachi mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang wanita sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Namaku Konan, salam kenal." Konan menyunggingkan senyumnya yang manis.

"Hey Konan, kau sedang apa?" tiba-tiba seorang pria menghampiri Konan dan segera menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Pria dengan wajah yang dipenuhi piercing ini menimbulkan tanda tanya besar bagi Itachi. Di sekolah se'elit' ini masih ada berandalan juga. Usut demi usut, ternyata orang tua dari pria ini adalah salah satu pendiri Konoha Academic yang terkenal ini. Tapi jangan khawatir, kelakuan siswa ini tidak sesangar penampilannya.

"Aku hanya mengajak Uchiha-san ngobrol kok."

"Oh, kalau begitu kenalkan aku Pein. Ketua kelas 12-IPA 1, ketua OSIS, dan sekaligus pacar Konan."

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Itachi mencoba tersenyum namun terlihat dipaksakan karena memang dia sedang bosan.

"Daripada kau bosan di sini, bagaimana kalau kau ikut kami ke ruang OSIS Uchiha-san?" Ajak Pein.

"Baiklah, kalian panggil aku Itachi saja agar terasa lebih akrab."

"Oke."

Dan mereka berempat (Pein, Konan, Itachi, dan Kisame) pun berjalan bersama menuju ruang OSIS.

.

.

PUPIL ORGANIZATION'S ROOM

"Haaahh…. Akhirnya bisa bersantai juga." Suara Pein menggema di ruangan yang baru di buka oleh Konan sembari mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa empuk.

Tak lama kemudian dua orang yang masuk ke ruangan itu. Salah satu diantaranya memiliki rambut merah dan yang satunya memiliki rambut pirang panjang.

"SENI ITU LEDAKAN DANNA UN!"

"Jadi yang kau maksud meledakkan laboratorium science waktu itu juga termasuk SENI, huh?"

"K-kalau yang itu kecelakaan, Danna. Aku tidak sengaja. Lagi pula belum benar-benar meledak kan un?!"

"Tetap saja teori SENI mu itu salah."

"Danna menyebalkan un!"

"Sasori, Deidara, sopanlah sedikit pada tamu!" Kedua makhluk hidup yang sedang berdebat di ambang pintu segera menoleh saat mendengar ketuanya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Eh, ada anak baru ya un? Perkenalkan aku Deidara. Dan ini danna baka, namanya…."

"Sasori." sahut Itachi.

"Uchiha-san sudah mengenal danna un?"

"Tadi aku menceritakan pada Itachi kalau ada dua cowok yang satu berambut merah dan yang satunya lagi pirang cerewet dan mereka selalu berdebat masalah 'seni' tapi tetap terlihat romantis, mereka adalah Sasori dan Deidara."

Pein cengar-cengir melihat ekspresi marah dari Deidara yang lebih terkesan imut, namun Pein langsung terdiam saat mendapat death glare gratis dari Sasori. Yaah, meskipun di sini Pein adalah leader, namun tetap saja ia takut pada Sasori yang sedang marah. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri kalau Pein lebih takut lagi pada Konan.

"Kalian memang pasangan yang romantis kok", Itachi ikut mendukung ucapan Pein. Mungkin Pein lupa belum menjelaskan pada Itachi kalau Deidara itu cowok.

Sasori yang masih di ambang pintu segera mengambil sepatunya dan melemparkan ke arah Itachi.

DHUUAAAGG!

Itachi berhasil menghindar, di sini membuktikan bahwa hipotesis masyarakat yang mengatakan Uchiha memiliki gerak reflek yang bagus itu memang benar. Lalu siapa yang terkena lemparan sepatu Sasori?

Oh, ternyata Kisame yang langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan ngamuk-ngamuk nggak jelas reader. Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah kejar-kejaran antara Sasori dan Kisame di lapangan basket (karena memang ruang OSIS dekat dengan lapangan basket).

Bisa disimpulkan bahwa setelah Sasori melempar sepatunya dan berhasil dihindari oleh Itachi, ia segera berlari menuju lapangan basket untuk menyelamatkan diri. Namun sayang, sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak berpihak pada Sasori. Pada menit-menit terakhir Kisame berhasil mendaratkan sepatu yang mengganggu tidurnya tadi di kepala si pemilik sepatu dengan mulus. Walhasil, Sasori tepar di tempat.

Tapi mungkin itu hanyalah khayalan author saja, karena yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah ketika Kisame terbangun dan ngamuk-ngamuk nggak jelas, Sasori malah ngelemparin sepatu yang ada satu per satu ke arah Kisame hingga akhirnya Kisamelah yang tepar di TKP.

"Maaf saja Itachi, aku dan si baka ini bukan sepasang kekasih. Aku masih normal. Lagi pula benalu ini yang selalu mengikutiku semenjak pementasan drama akhir semester genap kemarin."

Sekedar informasi bahwa drama yang dimaksud Sasori adalah pada saat akhir semester kelas XI kemarin ada pementasan drama. Kebetulan Sasori adalah ketua klub drama yang ikut mengambil peran sebagai prince di drama Snow White. Saat itu lawan mainnya adalah Hinata, tapi entah kenapa mendadak di hari pertunjukan Hinata malah tidak hadir dan peran Hinata digantikan oleh Deidara. Sebab pada saat itu klub drama kekurangan anggota perempuan sehingga Deidaralah yang sepertinya cocok untuk memerankan Snow White bersama Sasori.

Tak disangka tak dinyana, pada saat adegan 'kissing' Sasori secara tidak sengaja benar-benar mencium bibir Deidara karena pijakan di kakinya sedikit terpeleset sehingga Sasori tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya. First kiss Deidara telah dirampas oleh Sasori begitu juga sebaliknya. Namun, panitia malah memilih drama mereka menjadi juara pertama dalam pementasan tersebut.

Sejak saat itu mereka menjadi lebih akrab lagi. Di mana ada Deidara, di sana pasti juga ada Sasori.

.

.

.

Pukul lima sore, Itachi dan Sasuke sudah berada di rumah dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sasuke yang sedang asik berkutat dengan laptopnya di atas kasur dan telinganya yang tersumbat oleh headset. Sedangkan Itachi, selesai mandi sore, dia segera menata kamarnya. Tapi sebelum dia pergi ke kamarnya, Itachi melihat kamar Sasuke (letaknya di sebelah kamar Itachi) yang masih berantakan. Sejak kepindahannya ke Konoha kemarin pagi, Sasuke enggan menata kembali kamarnya. Itachi hanya mendengus ringan dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

1 tepukan di bahu Sasuke

Tidak ada respon

2 tepukan

Hening

3 tepukan

….

"Ada apa sih aniki?" gerutu Sasuke sambil pasang wajah stoic setelah headsetnya dilepas paksa oleh Itachi.

"Bereskan barang-barangmu, Sasuke. Betah sekali tinggal di kamar seperti kapal karam begini?"

"Berisik!" Sasuke memasang kembali headsetnya, namun Itachi terlebih dahulu mencabut kabel penghubungnya dari laptop.

"Bereskan atau kau tidak dapat jatah tomat selama seminggu."

"Baiklah baiklah aku menyerah aniki." Sasuke yang memang tidak bisa hidup tanpa 'buah tomat' akhirnya memilih untuk menuruti perintah kakaknya.

"Em aniki, memangnya kenapa sih Tou-san menyuruh kita tinggal di sini?"

"Sebelum meninggal, Tou-san mengatakan padaku kalau kita harus tinggal di Konoha agar setelah lulus nanti Aniki bisa langsung mengurus Uchiha Restaurant sambil kuliah juga."

"Lalu sekarang siapa yang mengelola restaurant Tou-san selama aniki masih sekolah?"

"Saat ini Madara-jii san yang mengambil alih jabatan Tou-san untuk sementara waktu." ucap Itachi sambil mengacak-acak rambut raven Sasuke kemudian keluar dari kamar adiknya. Tak lama kemudian acara 'beres-beres rumah baru' dilakukan oleh kedua kakak beradik tersebut dengan damai, aman, nyaman, dan sentausa.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

"RAZIAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak salah satu siswa sejadi-jadinya ketika ia masuk ke dalam kelas. Seketika itu juga para murid berhamburan ke bangku masing-masing (minus someone yang masih duduk santai dan memperhatikan kekacauan teman-teman sekelasnya) sembari mengamankan barang berharga bagi mereka namun dilarang oleh pihak sekolah. Biasanya sekolah akan merampas barang kosmetik, senjata tajam, kaset porno, dan memeriksa isi HP mereka satu per satu. Kemudian memberikan sanksikepada murid yang barangnya disita.

"Gawat! Aku sembunyiin di mana nih kaset (porno)?" Siswa lain bingung sendiri. Tapi sebelum ia berhasil menyembunyikan barang bawaannya itu, petugas razia sudah tiba di kelas mereka terlebih dahulu.

"Letakkan tas dan semua barang bawaan kalian termasuk HP di depan kelas, sekarang!"

.

.

Semua tas telah diperiksa, hanya tinggal satu tas lagi berwarna hitam yang terdapat sedikit garis pink dan juga HP touchscreen berwarna pink. Setelah petugas menggeledah semua isinya yang terbukti aman, petugas tersebut segera menyerukan sesuatu.

"Tas dan HP ini aman. Bagi pemiliknya silakan mengambil barang-barang ini."

Semua perempuan di kelas tersebut cengo. Bagaimana tidak, setelah mereka saling memperhatikan, ternyata semua tas, HP, dan barang-barang siswi sudah kembali ke tangan si empunya. Lalu, tas dan HP siapakah di depan sana? Mengingat seluruh barang yang ada di dalam tas berwarna pink, mustahil pemiliknya adalah laki-laki, namun itu tidak meutup kemungkinan bahwa barang-barang tersebut adalah milik salah satu teman laki-laki mereka di kelas ini.

"Tas dan HP itu milikku. Terima kasih sensei."

.

.

.

to be continue


	2. I LOVE PINK

Disclaimer : Kak Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : "_Eh, anak baru itu aneh banget deh. Peralatan sekolahnya kok serba pink ya?_"  
"_Padahal dia kan cakep plus cool juga. Tapi kasihan ya kepribadiannya melenceng._"

Pairing : That's a secret for now

Warning : Sad, family, kagak sesuai sama kaidah kalimat efektif, gaje ending,

miss typo(s) anytime anywhere, and don't forget

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ READERS ;)

HAPPY READING MINNA :D

* Itachi Loves Pink *

By : Ayume Natsuki

...-o0o-…

.

.

.

_Sebelumnya di chapter 1…._

"RAZIAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Hidan siswa sejadi-jadinya ketika ia masuk ke dalam kelas XII-IPA 1. Seketika itu juga para murid berhamburan ke bangku masing-masing (minus someone yang masih duduk santai dan memperhatikan kekacauan teman-teman sekelasnya) sembari mengamankan barang berharga bagi mereka namun dilarang oleh pihak sekolah. Biasanya sekolah akan merampas barang kosmetik, senjata tajam, kaset porno, dan memeriksa isi HP mereka satu per satu. Kemudian memberikan sanksi kepada murid yang barangnya disita.

"Gawat! Aku sembunyiin di mana nih kaset (porno)?" Pein bingung sendiri. Tapi sebelum ia berhasil menyembunyikan barang bawaannya itu, petugas razia sudah tiba di kelas mereka terlebih dahulu.

"Letakkan tas dan semua barang bawaan kalian termasuk HP di depan kelas, sekarang!"

.

.

Semua tas telah diperiksa, hanya tinggal satu tas lagi berwarna hitam yang terdapat sedikit garis pink dan juga HP touchscreen berwarna pink. Setelah petugas menggeledah semua isinya yang terbukti aman, petugas tersebut segera menyerukan sesuatu.

"Tas dan HP ini aman. Bagi pemiliknya silakan mengambil barang-barang ini."

Semua perempuan di kelas tersebut cengo. Bagaimana tidak, setelah mereka saling memperhatikan, ternyata semua tas, HP, dan barang-barang siswi sudah kembali ke tangan si empunya. Lalu, tas dan HP siapakah di depan sana? Mengingat seluruh barang yang ada di dalam tas berwarna pink, mustahil pemiliknya adalah laki-laki, namun itu tidak meutup kemungkinan bahwa barang-barang tersebut adalah milik salah satu teman laki-laki mereka di kelas ini.

"Tas dan HP itu milikku. Terima kasih sensei."

.

.

.

Bagaikan Miss Indonesia, semua mata tertuju pada mu. 'Mu' di sini bisa kita artikan seorang siswa yang berjalan ke depan kelas dengan santai dan watados mautnya. Siswa tersebut mengambil barang-barangnya yang lolos dari tim gegana.

#plaaakk

Maksud author lolos dari razia dadakan. Bahkan tim razia sama sekali tidak mengedipkan matanya saat melihat siapa siswa yang mengambil barang-barang miliknya.

"Eh, anak baru itu aneh banget deh. Peralatan sekolahnya kok serba pink ya?"

"Padahal dia kan cakep plus cool juga. Tapi kasihan ya kepribadiannya melenceng."

Kepribadian melenceng katanya?

Itachi, siswa yang diibaratkan Miss Indonesia, tidaklah tuli. Dia mendengar jelas bahkan sangat jelas percakapan antara dua siswi saat dia kembali ke bangkunya. Itachi mengeratkan pegangan pada tasnya sembari menahan emosi yang sedang bergejolak di Gaza. Eh, maksudnya di hatinya. Apa salah kalau dia memang suka warna pink?

.

.

CHAPTER 2 : I LOVE PINK (Chapter 2 dan 3 ini saya dedikasikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun rival abadi saya)

'Lagi-lagi pink', batin Sasuke saat melihat dua bekal makanan di atas meja yang wadahnya berwarna biru dan pink. Tentu saja yang berwarna biru adalah milik Sasuke karena biru adalah warna favorit Sasuke dari dulu hingga kini. Tapi yang pink? Tentu saja itu adalah bekal makanan Itachi. Pink menjadi warna favorit Itachi entah sejak kapan? Sasuke tidak mau ambil pusing dan sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk menanyakan pada Itachi kenapa ia bisa suka warna pink. Karena menurutnya itu adalah hak semua orang untuk menentukan warna favoritnya masing-masing.

"Maaf Sasuke, aniki hanya bisa masak nasi goreng spesial tomat untuk bekalmu. Sepulang sekolah kita mampir dulu di minimarket. Persediaan makanan sudah semakin menipis."

"Hn."

"Ayo berangkat."

.

.

"Hoooaaam. Aku ngantuk un."

"Memangnya kamu tidur jam berapa Dei-chan?"

"Jam 2 Konan-chan, habis Danna mengajakku begadang untuk menemaninya menyelesaikan urusan perusahaannya."

"Kalian berdua memang romantis ya? Aku jadi iri."

"Salah Dei sendiri. Kenapa dia mau menginap di rumahku."

"Kan danna yang memaksaku un."

"Aku tidak memaksamu. Aku cuma bilang tidak akan memberimu contekan fisika saat UTS nanti."

"Sama saja itu memaksaku un!"

"Tidak."

"Danna menyebalkan un!"

"Kau lebih merepotkan."

"DANNAA! POKOKNYA SENI ITU ADALAH LEDAKAN UN!"

Eh, kagak nyambung kali Dei. Memang sih kalau Deidara kalah debat dengan Sasori, dia akan langsung mengganti topik perdebatan dengan topik-seni adalah ledakan-nya.

Konan yang mendengarkan perdebatan mereka pun langsung sweat drop di tempat.

"Yo, selamat pagi menjelang siang minna!" sapa Hidan kepada seluruh makhluk di ruang OSIS dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

"Heh, nggak usah sok basa-basi. Mana pesananku?" Pein yang sedari tadi terlihat malas langsung sumringah melihat kedatangan Hidan. Dan setelah itu terjadi transaksi gelap kaset XXX antara Hidan (si penjual) dengan Pein (si pembeli). Dasar duo mesum.

Setelah menyelesaikan transaksi gelapnya, Hidan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa panjang dalam ruang OSIS. Dia menyaksikan Itachi yang duduk di sebelahnya sedang membaca buku Biologi dengan tangan kanan yang memegang buku sedangkan tangan kiri bertumpu pada paha kirinya untuk menyangga dagu. Dilihat dari posisinya yang sedikit membungkuk, Itachi terlihat malas tapi tetap serius dengan bacaannya.

Hidan yang memang pada dasarnya tidak suka kesunyian, langsung menyapa Itachi agar dia mendapatkan teman ngobrol.

"Serius banget baca bukunya, Pinky boy?"

Merasa terganggu dan sedikit disindir dengan kata 'Pinky boy', Itachi segera menutup buku Biologinya kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa.

"Namaku U-chi-ha I-ta-chi, bukan Pinky boy." Jawab Itachi dengan sedikit penekanan saat dia menyebutkan namanya yang asli.

"Hehe. Memanggil nama beken kan bisa membuat kita lebih akrab."

"Hn. Baiklah, aku setuju denganmu, otak mesum."

"Heh? Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku kira kau bukan seorang tuna rungu."

"Cih, dasar!" Hidan hanya bisa mendecih kesal saat mendapatkan julukan baru dari Itachi. Sebenarnya Itachi sangat ingin menertawai temannya yang satu ini, namun demi embel-embel Uchiha pada namanya, dia berhasil mempertahankan wajah stoic andalannya di depan Hidan.

.

.

Entah ini hanya perasaan Itachi atau bukan, sejak tragedi razia dua minggu yang lalu, Itachi merasa dirinya terasingkan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Mungkin karena mereka belum memahami benar kepribadian Itachi yang seutuhnya normal meskipun dia gemar sekali mengoleksi benda-benda berwarna pink.

Kalau diingat-ingat kejadian saat teman sekelompok Itachi yang terdiri dari lima anak termasuk dirinya, mereka mengerjakan tugas matematika di rumah Itachi. Karena anggota kelompok Itachi risih dengan perabotan di rumah Itachi yang sebagian besar berwarna pink, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tidak sekelompok lagi dengan Itachi. Alasan yang sangat tidak logis. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Itachi saat Tsunade-sensei mengubah anggota kelompok Itachi dan pada akhirnya Itachi satu kelompok dengan Pein, Konan, Hidan, dan Kisame. Memang sih itu tidak buruk, namun hal itu sangat mengganggu Itachi dalam hal bersosialisasi dengan teman sekelasnya. Sebab sejak saat itu tidak ada yang mau sekelompok dengan Itachi dalam mata pelajaran apa pun.

Oh ya, author ingin berbagi info lagi. Saat jam istirahat, Itachi selalu ikut dengan Pein dan anggota OSIS lainnya untuk menghabiskan masa istirahat di ruang OSIS, meskipun Itachi tidak termasuk dalam daftar anggota OSIS. Bagi Itachi, hanya ada 10 orang yang bisa menerima Itachi apa adanya. Mereka adalah Pein, Konan, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, dan Zetsu selaku pengurus OSIS, dan orang yang kesepuluh adalah adik kesayangan Itachi yang bernama Sasuke.

Mungkin ada tambahan satu orang lagi yang memahami sifat Itachi, yaitu author sendiri. Karena saya lah yang membuat FF gaje ini sehingga saya juga yang mengatur alur ceritanya. Huahahahaha!

#ketawapaketoamasjid

Tapi diam-diam ada juga seorang yang selalu mengamati aktifitas Itachi dari kejauhan saat Itachi ada di sekolah.

.

.

Malam pun tiba. Itachi yang sedang tertidur lelap di dalam kamarnya yang terletak di lantai atas terlihat tenang dan damai. Namun sedetik kemudian, mimik wajahnya berubah menjadi gusar dengan nafas yang tidak teratur.

_Kakak, lihat! Aku menggambar ini untuk kakak._

_Aku tidak ingin membuat kakak sedih._

_Kakak maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membunuh nenek._

_Aku tidak akan mengecewakan kakak lagi. Aku berjanji._

_Kakak…._

_Kakak…._

_Kakak…._

_Aku sayang kakak._

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKK! Hah…. Hah…. Sial, kenapa mimpi itu datang lagi?"

Setelah menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan diri, Itachi mencoba untuk tidur kembali. Tapi ia kembali membuka selimutnya kemudian turun dari kasurnya dan membuka pintu kamar. Tujuan Itachi saat ini adalah dapur.

Setibanya di dapur, Itachi segera mengambil gelas dan membuka lemari pendingin. Kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke itu duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan meja makan, kemudian ia menuangkan air dingin yang ada di dalam botol ke gelas yang sudah ia persiapkan lalu meminumnya. Setelah air dalam gelas itu habis, Itachi menaruhnya di atas meja. Mendadak kepalanya menjadi pusing dan reflek Itachi sedikit menjambak rambut panjangnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Seperti orang frustasi, Itachi kembali mengingat-ingat sudah berapa kali ia mengalami mimpi yang sama semenjak kepindahannya di rumah ini. Tak sadar, tetes demi tetes jatuh membahasi pipi Itachi. Ya, dia menangis.

"Maafkan kakak…."

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, jam istirahat Itachi habiskan di ruang OSIS, dan seperti biasanya juga orang yang selalu mengamati Itachi berada di sekitar ruang OSIS. Tapi ada yang berbeda dari wajah Itachi yang biasanya datar, sekarang menjadi sedikit gelisah. Pasalnya, adik semata wayang Itachi yaitu Uchiha Sasuke, sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Entah kenapa penyakit langganan Sasuke waktu kecil kambuh lagi.

"Eh chi, ngelamun aja dari tadi? Ikutan ngobrol kek sama kita." Sedikit senggolan kecil pada tangan Itachi sukses menginterupsi lamunannya. Ia lirik sebentar temannya yang berambut merah yang duduk di sampingnya dengan enggan.

"Ada masalah ya Itachi un?" sahut pemuda berambut pirang panjang.

Itachi menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, loh loh bukan, gomen lagi-lagi author salah ketik, yang benar itu Itachi menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan menjawab ke-kepo-an teman-temannya tadi.

"Sasuke masuk rumah sakit."

DEG! 'Jadi itu penyebabnya.' batin seseorang di luar sana.

"HAH! Sakit apa dia un?"

"Penyakit tifusnya kambuh lagi."

"Kalau begitu kami boleh menjenguknya kan?" tiba-tiba Konan ikut serta.

"Terserah kalian saja. Aku mau ke kantin dulu."

Tanpa sempat berkata apa-apa, akhirnya Konan, Sasori, dan Deidara hanya bisa mendengus melihat perilaku temannya yang satu ini.

Hey, ini pertama kalinya Itachi ke kantin setelah satu bulan lamanya ia sekolah di SMA Konoha.

Menjadi pusat perhatian memang mengganggu. Setelah memesan hot cappuchino dan duduk di salah satu kursi di kantin yang elit nan berkelas ini, Itachi membuka hand phone 'pink'nya dan berniat membalas pesan yang baru saja ia terima dari Sasuke. Itachi lebih memfokuskan matanya agar telinganya menjadi tidak fokus untuk mendengar ejekan dan hinaan entah itu secara langsung atau tidak pada indera pendengarannya.

Setelah pesanannya datang, Itachi segera menyeruput hot capuchino di tangannya. Sedikit mendongak, Itachi kaget mendapati seorang perempuan duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"K-kau pasti Uchiha Itachi dari XII-IPA 1 kan?" sapa gadis tersebut malu-malu.

"Iya." Jawab Itachi apa adanya. Sepertinya ia sedang malas berbicara, meskipun saat hari-hari biasa ia juga irit bicara sih.

"A-aku dari XII-IPA 2, aku dengar adikmu sakit ya? Aku turut prihatin. A-apa aku boleh menjenguknya sepulang sekolah nanti, Itachi-san?"

W.O.W anak ini ternyata tahu banyak tentang Itachi, bahkan ia langsung menawarkan diri untuk menjenguk Sasuke di rumah sakit. Kenal juga baru beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Itachi dingin.

.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang mengawasi mereka dari sudut kantin dengan wajah geram.

"Itachi…."

.

.

.

to be continue


	3. LOVE AND RIVAL

Disclaimer : Kak Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : "_Eh, anak baru itu aneh banget deh. Peralatan sekolahnya kok serba pink ya?_"  
"_Padahal dia kan cakep plus cool juga. Tapi kasihan ya kepribadiannya melenceng._"

Pairing : ItaxHinaxSaso

Warning : Sad, family, kagak sesuai sama kaidah kalimat efektif, gaje ending,

miss typo(s) anytime anywhere, and don't forget

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ READERS ;)

HAPPY READING MINNA :D

* Itachi Loves Pink *

By : Ayume Natsuki

...-o0o-…

.

.

.

_Sebelumnya di chapter 2…._

"K-kau pasti Uchiha Itachi dari XII-IPA 1 kan?" sapa gadis tersebut malu-malu.

"Iya." Jawab Itachi apa adanya. Sepertinya ia sedang malas berbicara, meskipun saat hari-hari biasa ia juga irit bicara sih.

"A-aku dari XII-IPA 2, aku dengar adikmu sakit ya? Aku turut prihatin. A-apa aku boleh menjenguknya sepulang sekolah nanti, Itachi-san?"

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Itachi dingin.

.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Sasori mengawasi mereka dari sudut kantin dengan wajah geram.

"Itachi…."

.

.

Dengan gugup, gadis bersurai indigo panjang tersebut menjawab pertanyaan dingin dari Itachi.

"N-namaku, Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. S-salam kenal."

.

.

.

CHAPTER 3 : LOVE AND RIVAL (Chapter 2 dan 3 ini saya dedikasikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun rival abadi saya)

'Hyuuga Hinata ya? Sepertinya aku sering melihat wajah ini.' batin Itachi sambil melihat wajah Hinata lekat-lekat. Sedangkan yang dilihati hanya bisa menunduk untuk menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memerah bagaikan buah tomat, buah kesayangan Sasuke.

"Emm. I-itachi-san?" Hinata hanya memanggil nama lelaki yang menatapnya begitu tajam namun tetap dalam posisi kepala yang menunduk.

Mendengar lawan bicaranya yang sedikit salting, Itachi segera mengubah tatapannya yang semula tajam menjadi lebih lembut. Tatapan yang bisa membuat seluruh hati kaum adam dan hawa menjadi luluh padanya. Eh, ini fict straight ya? Haha, berarti yang hatinya luluh cuma kaum hawa.

Melihat Hinata yang menatap balik mata onyxnya, Itachi tersenyum pada gadis beruntung itu. Kenapa beruntung? Sebab dia bisa melihat kepribadian Itachi yang sebenarnya lembut itu.

Tanpa menghilangkan senyum di bibirnya, Itachi membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Dengan senang hati aku mengizinkanmu menjenguk adikku, Hyuuga-san."

Hati Hinata benar-benar sangat gembira, saking gembiranya dia ingin melompat dari tempatnya sekarang duduk dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, seperti : "Yeeeeyy! Aku bisa dekat dengan Itachi-san." Atau "Akhirnya, dia mau meresponku, asiik!"

Tapi dasar Hinata yang pemalu, dia tidak menuruti tuntutan script dari author yang mengharuskannya bertingkah demikian. Sehingga tanda kegembiraan yang ia keluarkan hanya menunduk dengan wajah yang lebih merah dari sebelumnya dan tersenyum sambil menahan malu. Bibirnya bergerak sehingga ia sukses mengucapkan, "Arigatou, Itachi-san", pada lawan bicaranya.

TEEEEEEEETT TEEEEEEEETTT!

"Sudah masuk ya? Aku tunggu di depan kelasmu, sepulang sekolah nanti kita ke rumah sakit bersama. Jaa nee, Hyuuga-san."

Hinata terpaku di tempat. Ia hanya bisa melihat punggung Itachi yang semakin menjauhinya tanpa bisa membalas salam perpisahan dari teman sebelah kelasnya itu. Sebenarnya rencana Hinata sepulang sekolah nanti dia akan naik taksi untuk menjenguk Sasuke, tapi rencana itu tergagalkan oleh Itachi. Hinata segera beranjak menuju kelasnya tanpa bisa menghapus senyum yang mengembang di bibir mungilnya.

Namun seorang berambut merah, yang sedari tadi mengawasi gerak-gerik kedua insan tersebut, semakin geram saja. Mata hazelnya menatap lurus ke tempat yang tadi diduduki oleh Itachi dan Hinata. Aura membunuh tiba-tiba keluar dari tubuhnya, sehingga murid lain yang berada di sekitarnya turut merasakan aura tidak menyenangkan itu.

"Rupanya teman baru akan menjadi rival baru." Gumam Sasori yang mungkin hanya bisa di dengar oleh telinganya sendiri. Kakinya pun mulai berjalan menuju kelas XII-IPA 3, kelas Sasori.

.

.

Untuk menuju kelas XII-IPA 3, Sasori harus melewati kelas XII-IPA 1 dan XII-IPA 2. Saat melewati kelas XII-IPA 1, langkah Sasori terhenti sesaat. Ia menoleh ke arah kanan dan didapatinya Itachi sedang mencatat pelajaran dari Minato-sensei. Tangan Sasori semakin mengepal dan giginya sedikit bergemeretak menahan emosi. Itachi yang merasa diawasi seseorang, segera melihat ke jendela dan didapatinya Sasori yang langsung membuang muka dan berjalan menjauhi kelasnya.

'Ada apa dengan anak itu?' beginilah pertanyaan Itachi dalam hati, tanpa ada orang yang akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

.

.

Bel panjang sebanyak tiga kali ini sebagai tanda perizinan bagi para murid untuk bisa pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan, Itachi menunggu Hinata di depan kelas XII-IPA 2, kelas Hinata. Setelah berhasil menemukan Hinata dari kerumunan siswa lain, Itachi pun segera menggandeng tangan Hinata dan berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Hinata sedikit kaget namun dia tetap menuruti instruksi dari Itachi.

Di belakang, nampak dua siswa dengan warna rambut yang sangat kontras sedang berjalan berdampingan. Siswa dengan rambut pirang panjang memperhatikan arah depan. Saat mengetahui Itachilah yang ada di depannya, Deidara, siswa berambut pirang panjang, berniat untuk menyapa teman yang berjalan membelakinya itu.

Selangkah lagi Deidara bisa menepuk pundak Itachi dan menyapanya dengan kata "Hei!", tiba-tiba….

Braaakk!

Hampir saja Itachi terjungkal ke depan kalau saja Hinata tidak reflek memegangi tangannya.

"Cepat sedikit jalannya, Deidara!" perintah Sasori pada Deidara yang masih melongo di tempat.

"Kubilang cepat, DEIDARA!" nada Sasori semakin meninggi dan kepalanya sedikit menoleh ke belakang. Matanya menatap tajam ketiga orang yang ada di belakangnya, lalu kembali mengahadap arah depan.

Dengan cepat Deidara mengikuti langkah Sasori, sebelumnya ia sempat menggumamkan "Gomen ne, Itachi." Sasori berjalan sedikit lebih cepat sehingga dengan cepat pula mereka menghilang di tikungan gerbang sekolah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan Uchiha-san?"

"Hn."

Itachi kembali berjalan di samping Hinata setelah ia sempat terdiam sejenak. Kembali Itachi dibuat bingung oleh tingkah aneh Sasori. Tadi saat jam istirahat usai, Sasori menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh, dan yang baru saja terjadi, Sasori menabraknya dengan sengaja lalu cuek seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa tapi malah membentak Deidara.

'Apa ada yang salah denganku?' batin Itachi dalam diam.

Tak terasa mereka sudah berada di tempat parkir dan segera menuju mobil Itachi, menaikinya, dan kini mobil itu mulai berjalan meninggalkan sekolah menuju RSUD Konoha.

Sepanjang jalan tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan antara Itachi dan Hinata sehingga keheningan pun tercipta di dalam mobil itu. Itachi yang tetap fokus menyetir dan Hinata yang tertunduk lesu. Benar-benar pemandangan yang tidak sedap untuk dipandang.

.

.

.

Setibanya di rumah sakit, Itachi langsung keluar dari mobilnya, diikuti Hinata yang keluar dari sisi lain mobil itu. Hinata hanya bisa mengekor di belakang Itachi karena memang ia belum pernah ke rumah sakit ini sebelumnya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya Hinata tidak pernah pergi ke rumah sakit, karena keluarganya sudah mempunyai dokter pribadi. Jika ada orang yang diharuskan menginap di rumah sakit, maka keluarga Hyuuga akan lebih memilih menyewa peralatan medis, plus suster, plus dokter ahli, plus obat-obatan yang dibutuhkan dan 'pasien' akan menginap di ruang khusus kesehatan di rumah Hyuuga. Benar-benar keluarga plus-plus ya? Jadi tidak perlu repot-repot pergi ke rumah sakit.

Itachi hanya mengandalkan ingatannya saat melewati lorong-lorong rumah sakit untuk menuju kamar tempat Sasuke dirawat. Dan inilah yang sedari tadi terngiang di kepala Itachi, dari pintu depan belok ke kanan sampai ada tangga lalu naik ke lantai dua, cari tangga lagi naik ke lantai tiga dan begitu seterusnya sampai ke lantai enam. Setelah tiba di lantai enam, jalan lurus sampai ada perempatan (?) lalu belok kiri, jalan lurus lagi sampai ada dapur untuk pasien di lantai enam, kemudian belok kanan. Setelahnya akan ada belokan lagi dan tetap belok kanan. Kamar Sasuke di ruang Kamboja, dan benar saja saat ini mereka sedang berjalan di lorong ruang Kamboja. Kamar yang paling ujung nomor 223, itulah ruangan dimana Sasuke sedang dirawat.

Tepat di depan pintu kamar nomor 223, Itachi membaca tabel yang ditempelkan di pintu itu. Setelah mengecek bahwa benar-benar ada nama Uchiha Sasuke di dalam tabel tersebut, Itachi segera masuk diikuti dengan Hinata yang terlihat kelelahan. Bagaimana tidak, rutenya kayak gitu kok.

Sebenarnya ada jalan yang lebih singkat untuk menuju ruangan ini. Dari pintu utama, belok kiri dan disana ada lift. Kita bisa naik lift hingga lantai enam. Setelah sampai di lantai enam, tinggal jalan lurus sampai ada perempatan (?) lalu belok kanan sedikit. Nah, daerah ini sudah termasuk kawasan Kamboja dan kamar Sasuke pun ada di sisi kanan. Kamar paling awal dari ruangan tersebut.

Sejak lahir, Itachi memang memiliki kecenderungan untuk menghafal hal-hal yang lebih rumit ketimbang hal yang simpel. Salahkan Hinata yang tidak pernah datang ke rumah sakit ini sehingga ia hanya bisa mengikuti langkah kaki Itachi, yang sebenarnya menyesatkan.

Itachi dan Hinata masuk ke ruangan dingin ini, dan mereka langsung disambut senyum hangat dari satu-satunya orang yang dirawat di ruangan ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok belakang dan memegang remote tv di tangan yang tidak ada infusnya.

"Aniki lama sekali? Aku bosan di sini sendirian."

"Maaf otouto-chan. Kau rindu anikimu ini ya?" Itachi tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencubit kedua pipi Sasuke. Dan Sasuke pun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melawan perlakuan anikinya yang satu ini.

Melihat keadaan yang hangat ini, seseorang dengan iris lavender ini tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya. (Rempong banget)

Itachi teringat kembali bahwa ia kesini tidak sendirian. Ia segera menghentikan acara cubit-cubitannya itu dan berniat memperkenalkan teman sekolahnya pada Sasuke.

"Oh ya Sasuke, ada teman kakak yang ikut menjengukmu kesini. Perkenalkan, dia…."

"Hinata senpai? Senang melihatmu di sini."

"Ah, iya Sasuke-san." jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Itachi memastikan. Kalau memang Sasuke kenal Hinata sebelum ia datang kesini, kenapa Itachi malah baru mengenalnya siang tadi di sekolah.

"Aniki pasti kuper banget deh di sekolah." ledek Sasuke dengan nada yang sangat meremehkan di telinga Itachi.

Sabar Itachi, sabar…. Kau ingat kan kalau saat ini Sasuke sedang sakit. Dan Itachi pun hanya bisa mendengus pelan lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa empuk yang tepat ada di samping ranjang Sasuke.

"Oh iya Sasuke, ini ada titipan dari Hanabi. Kau tidak ada pantangan untuk minum jus tomat kan?"

"Sampaikan terima kasihku pada Hanabi ya senpai?"

"I-iya pasti aku sampaikan. Maaf Hanabi ada les piano hari ini, jadi dia tidak bisa menjengukmu."

"Bukan masalah kok senpai."

"Hmm. Jadi Hanabi itu siapanya Hinata dan juga siapamu, Sasuke?" Itachi yang terlihat santai sambil nonton tv ternyata jeli juga untuk mendengarkan obrolan adiknya dengan teman barunya itu.

"Idih. Aniki bener-bener kudet nih. Hanabi itu pacarku tau. Terus Hinata senpai ini adalah kakak kandung Hanabi."

Dengan wajah yang lagi-lagi menunduk, Hinata duduk di sebelah itachi dan berkata, "M-maaf Itachi, aku belum sempat menjelaskannya padamu."

"Oh, jadi begitu. Heh Hinata, harusnya kau larang saja adikmu itu untuk berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Dia itu play boy kelas ikan paus." akhirnya Itachi sukses membuat wajah Sasuke memerah menahan emosi.

"Aniki! Awas saja nanti kalau aku sembuh!"

.

.

Sejak saat itu, hubungan Itachi dan Hinata semakin dekat. Tak jarang mereka pulang bersama tau bahkan makan malam bersama. Meskipun saat makan malam tidak hanya ada Itachi dan Hinata, namun Sasuke dengan Hanabi juga ikut. Sebagai laki-laki dan yang paling tua di sini, maka Itachi lah orang yang akan membayar semua makanan yang mereka pesan. Tapi, tidak apa lah. Dia senang kalu melihat Hinata tersenyum. Mungkin senyum Hinata adalah obat penyembuh bagi Itachi. Ia belum pernah melihat senyum setulus ini setelah kepergian seorang gadis yang sangat berharga bagi Itachi.

Dan mungkin Hinata adalah teman ke sebelas yang bisa menerima Itachi apa adanya. Sebab setiap mereka jalan bersama, pasti ada saja orang yang melihati mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Tentu saja mereka menatap ke arah Itachi yang selalu membawa perabotan berwarna pink. Itachi sempat bertanya pada Hinata, apa dia tidak merasa risih berjalan dengannya. Dan jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Hinata hanya : "Aku sama seklai tidak risih karena mereka hanya memandangmu dari luarnya saja."

Entahlah, Itachi benar-benar merasa nyaman saat bersama Hinata. Ia sempat berniat untuk menyatakan perasaannya ini pada Hinata, tapi tidak ada waktu yang tepat. Sebab akhir-akhir ini banyak ujian-ujian yang harus mereka hadapi untuk kelulusan mereka dari SMA. Mulai dari ujian sekolah, ujian praktik, ujian nasional, bahkan ujian untuk masuk universitas.

Sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi yang sangat menghambat pernyataan cinta Itachi ke Hinata. Dan itu disebabkan oleh temannya, seorang laki-laki baby face dengan rambut merah yang selalu berdua dengan temannya si pirang cerewet. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasori. Sejak awal orang yang menentang kedekatan Itachi dengan Hinata adalah Sasori. Reader tau kenapa? Karena Sasori adalah mantan pacar Hinata. Dengar-dengar, mereka putus hanya atas persetujuan sepihak, yaitu pihak Hinata. Hinata bilang dia ingin putus dari Sasori karena ingin lebih mendalami ilmunya untuk masuk ke perguruan tinggi favoritnya. Tapi lama kelamaan Hinata malah dekat dengan laki-laki lain.

Uchiha Itachi bukanlah orang yang bodoh. Dia sangat peka dan paham benar atas perubahan sikap Sasori terhadapnya. Sasori secara mendadak menjaga jarak dengan Itachi, dan hal itu terlihat sangat ganjil di mata Itachi. Diam-diam dia mengumpulkan informasi dari Deidara maupun teman-teman dari Akatsuki yang notabenenya dekat dengan Sasori. Itachi juga sangat memahami keberadaannya saat ini, ingin sekali ia menjauhi Hinata hanya untuk menjaga pertemanannya dengan Sasori, namun saat melihat senyum Hinata, semua niat Itachi untuk menjauhi Hinata luntur begitu saja. Yah, apa boleh buat? Kalau Itachi memilih dekat dengan Hinata, ia juga harus siap dengan segala resiko yang akan dihadapinya.

.

.

.

Sasori melangkah dengan enggan menuju kelas XII-IPA 1. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa undangan farewell party ini harus dibawa olehnya, apalagi ke kelas rivalnya. Padahal ketua OSIS kan termasuk murid di kelas ini. Kenapa bukan dia saja atau temannya yang lain yang membawanya kesini.

"Malas sekali." gumam Sasori saat ia tiba di depan pintu kelas XII-IPA 1. Ia lirik sejenak kelas yang hampir setengahnya kosong ini. Makhluknya pada kemana semua ya? Siapa sih yang nggak males buat datang ke sekolah setelah ujian nasional berakhir? Mungkin hanya beberapa orang yang nggak ada kerjaan di rumah yang mau pergi ke sekolah hanya untuk sekedar mencari info terbaru.

Mata Sasori menyipit melihat bangku yang tepat berhadapan langsung dengan meja guru. Di sana terlihat Itachi yang sedang menenggelamkan kepalanya pada kedua lengannya di atas bangku.

'Ngapain sih tuh anak masuk?' batin Sasori dengan paru-paru yang kembang kempis menahan emosi.

Mungkin niat Pein untuk menyuruh Sasori membawa undangan farewell party ke kelas ini untuk menghubungkan kembali jalinan persahabatan antara Sasori dan Itachi. Jadi semua anggota akatsuki dibuat sibuk sampai-sampai tidak ada alasan lagi bagi Sasori untuk menolak perintah ketuanya.

Sasori menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum kakinya melangkah memasuki ruang kelas XII-IPA 1. Ia berdehem sebentar untuk menarik perhatian penghuni kelas ini.

"Ehem! Mohon perhatiannya sebentar." kata-kata Sasori yang sangat berwibawa ini benar-benar ampuh untuk menarik perhatian semua gadis yang ada di dalam kelas ini. Dan semuanya pun terlihat sangat antusias dengan pengumuman yang akan disampaikan Sasori. Semua orang pasti mengenali benar semua orang yang ada dalam daftar Akatsuki. Selain mereka good looking (ada yang antique looking juga sih), mereka juga pintar, tajir, dan lagi mereka diberi seragam khusus dari Konoha Academy, sehingga mereka sangat tenar di sekolah ini, bahkan sampai ke seluruh sekolah yang ada di Konoha. Benar-benar calon artis.

"Saya ditugaskan oleh Pein-baka selaku ketua OSIS untuk menyampaikan undangan farewell party ini pada kalian. Orang yang namanya saya panggil harap maju untuk mengambil undangan ini, namun bagi yang sedang tidak masuk hari ini, mohon kesediaannya bagi kalian untuk mengantarkan undangan ini ke rumahnya."

"Dengan senang hati Sasori-samaaaa…." terdengar semua siswi kompakan menjawab pernyataan dari Sasori yang sebenarnya tidak perlu mereka jawab.

Sasori segera memanggil nama yang tertera pada lembar undangan tersebut satu per satu. Sampai pada kertas terakhir, Sasori sedikit memutar bola matanya sebelum menyebut nama yang tertera di undangan itu.

"Ini yang terakhir, Uchiha Itachi."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Itachi menagngkat kepalanya dengan malas. Berarti dari tadi ia tetap dalam posisi semula dan tidak bergeming sama sekali?

Itachi pun maju ke depan dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasori untuk mengambil undangan farewell partynya.

Dalam diam, Sasori memberikan undangan tersebut. Setelah Itachi berbalik untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya, Sasori melihat punggung Itachi dan tersenyum penuh arti.

Dengan senyum liciknya itu, Sasori berkata dalam hati, 'Akan kusiapkan kejutan untukmu, Uchiha-san.' Dan Sasori pun segera keluar dari kelas tersebut.

.

.

.

Empat hari setelah undangan itu disebar, acara farewell party pun digelar di lapangan upacara SMA Konoha yang disulap menjadi panggung dan taman buatan oleh anggota Akatsuki. Simpel namun terkesan menenangkan di mata. Siswa SMA Konoha yang memiliki adik di SMA Konoha maupun di SMP Konoha, boleh mengajak mereka bergabung dalam acara ini.

Farewell party ini adalah acara puncak yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh siapa saja yang sudah lulus ujian dan dinyatakan lulus dari SMA Konoha. Acara ini bukan acara main-main, sebab setiap tahun SMA Konoha pasti mengadakan acara ini. Jadi acara ini sudah menjadi agenda rutin di SMA Konoha. Serta menjadi tanggung jawab penuh atas anggota OSIS yang terkenal dengan nama Akatsuki selaku panitia farewell party.

.

.

Pukul 07.00 malam. Seluruh siswa sudah berkumpul di lapangan sekolah, mereka sengaja datang lebih awal untuk bisa menikmati hiburan pembuka dari acara ini. Berbeda dengan para guru yang terlalu sibuk mendandani dirinya seperfect mungkin sehingga biasanya mereka tiba di sini pukul 08.00 malam. Acara puncak pun di gelar pukul 10.00 malam.

Seorang panitia farewell party dengan blazer yang bertuliskan Akasuna no Sasori di bagian dada kirinya sedang berdiri menyandar pada pembatas lantai dua. Ia terlihat sibuk mengamati peserta farewell party yang jumlahnya semakin bertambah seiring dengan semakin larutnya malam. Saasori tidak sendirian, ia ditemani oleh sahabatnya yang imut bernama Deidara.

"Semoga kerja keras kita terbayar dengan suksesnya acara farewell party ini ya, danna?"

"Itu pasti, dan farewell kali ini akan sangat berkesan bagi kita semua setelah lulus dari sini."

Deidara hanya tersenyum dengan seyum mautnya yang sangat manis, berbeda dengan Sasori yang senyumnya lebih terlihat licik. Ada maksud tersembunyi dalam kata-kata dan senyum Sasori tadi.

Mata Sasori membulat dan kemudian ia sedikit mendecih kesal melihat Itachi datang bersama Hinata diikuti dengan laki-laki yang mirip Itachi tapi rambutnya yang seperti pantat ayam sedang bergandengan tangan dengan gadis yang mirip Hinata namun terlihat lebih muda.

.

.

Pukul 09.45 nalam. Tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Acara puncak pun akan segera di mulai. Saat-saat inilah yang sedari ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh siswa, terutama anggota Akatsuki yang bernama Sasori. Kini ia sedang berada tepat di samping generator yang menjadi pusat listrik utama acara farewell ini. Sekali lagi ia tersenyum licik entah pada siapa, namun setelah itu yang terdengar hanyalah suara jeritan dari para siswi dan guru-guru yang terlihat panik. Bagaimana tidak, saat acara sedang ramai-ramainya, tiba-tiba lapangan menjadi sangat gelap, seluruh peralatan listrik mati mendadak.

"Kisame, tolong cek generatornya."

"Baik!"

Kisame beranjak pergi menuju generator sampai ia dicegah oleh suara pengumuman melalu mic yang terdengar jelas karena keadaan yang mendadak sepi. Rupanya tidak semua dimatikan, sebab mic masih bisa berfungsi tapi hanya satu mic, dan lagi proyektor besar menyala terang di antara kegelapan yang tercipta.

Semua yang mengikuti acara ini hanya bisa diam sampai mendengar penjelasan lebih lanjut dari si pembuat acara gelap-gelapan ini.

"Mohon perhatiannya. Acara farewell ini tidak akan sempurna tanpa adanya kenang-kenangan. Maka izinkanlah saya menunjukkan tontonan menarik untuk kalian semua sebagai kenang-kenangannya." suara dari mic ini terdengar jelas hingga sudut sekolah.

"Ketua, ini tidak termasuk dalam event farewell kan?" tanya Deidara panik. Semua anggota Akatsuki sudah menggerombol, minus satu orang.

"Suara ini….." perkataan Pein terpotong oleh suara yang sangat ia kenal melalui microphone. Proyektor pun terlihat memainkan sebuah video. Apa maksudnya ini?

"It's show time!"

.

.

.

to be continue

**Sebelumnya author minta maaf kalau ada miss typo, harap maklum ngetiknya malem2 mumpung imajinasi lagi lancar.**

**Oh iya, author juga mau mengucapkan Tanjoubi no Ommedetou buat Itachi-kun.. ^^ #telatbanget**

**Review please~~~**


End file.
